April Fools!
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Yui tries a little prank on April fools. Supposed to be a one-shot, but if enough people want it to continue, then I might.
1. Chapter 1: Ayato Pranked!

Here's a little fun story. I know it's not near April.

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers at all.

* * *

"Hey Bitch Chan, what are you doing?" Yui fumbled with the bucket of water, trying to keep it from falling on the vampire underneath her.

"U-um," Yui stuttered. "April fools?"

Laito looked at her confused. "What's that Bitch Chan?"

"It's a holiday when you can prank someone." Yui explained. "But you can only do it today."

"Oh. Then why are you putting a bucket of water over Ayato's door?" Laito looked at the bucket.

"It's to prank Ayato." Yui explained, then leaned in. "And it's not water it's..." She whispered something to Laito.

Laito laughed. "That's funny Bitch Chan. I won't tell." Then he walked away. Yui sighed with relief, then went back to work. _After all. It's only one day._

All the brothers, except Ayato,were sitting in the dining room. Reiji had made lunch and everyone was sitting down to eat.

"Wait." Reiji looked around. "Where's Ayato?" Yui and Laito looked at each other.

Then, a yell of surprise and then rage answered everything. Ayato stood in the doorway, covered from head to toe in hot sauce.

"Who did this!" He shouted. Nobody could give him an answer. They were all busy trying not to laugh.

"Teddy don't you think he looks funny?" Kanato asked smiling. Ayato's face turned red and he snatched the teddy bear from Kanato's grasp and ran out of the room.

"Teddy!" Kanato shouted and followed Ayato running around the house. Reiji sighed. Subaru walked out of the room. Shu just put his earbuds in.

Yui leaned over to Laito. "Who should we prank next?" Laito smiled.

* * *

Okay that's it. Again I know it's not April. Let me know if you want me to write another chapter. I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2: Shu Pranked!

Okay after reading everyone's votes. I have reached a decision. The next vampire being pranks is... Shu Sakamaki! Sorry everyone but it is a funny prank I thought up. And Ayato finds out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Ayato wiped the last of the hot sauce off. It was weird. Why was there a bucket of hot sauce located conveniently above his door? He decided to go and ask the brothers.

As he walked past Yui's room, he heard Laito laughing. He slowly freaked open the door to see Yui and Laito messing with Shu's iPod.

"How about this one?" Yui asked, showing Laito something.

"That's perfect, bitch Chan!" Laito snickered as Yui pressed a button.

"Okay," Ayato opened the door and stepped into the room. "Yours truly wants to know what's going on."

* * *

"And that's it." Laito finished explaining. Ayato stood there. Then he started laughing.

"Yours Truly can't believe you did that." Yui smiled.

"So do you want to help us?"

"Yes." Ayato immediately answered.

* * *

_An hour later.._.

Shu laid down on the couch, exhausted. He had been scouring the whole mansion looking for his iPod. He found it on his bed with full battery. If he wasn't tired, he would have noticed that was weird. But, he didn't care. He needed some music. He put his earbuds in and let the music play. Then ripped out the earbuds, his eyes wide in horror. He scrolled through his playlists, his worrying escalating. All of his songs had been replaced with b_oy bands_. Instead of losing it like At ago, he stood up and walked up to Reijis room.

Ayato,Laito,and Yui struggled to contain their laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Yui asked.

"Yeah. He was horrified." Laito replied. Ayato was too busy trying not to laugh.

"So how long till he finds out Reiji didn't do it?" Yui asked. Shu's yell of rage echoed through the household right after those words left Yui's mouth.

Laito,Ayato,and Yui looked at each other and ran off.

* * *

Sorry if this was short. My phones close to dying. Let me know who you want, an how You would rate this prank.


	3. Chapter 3: Kanato (somewhat) Pranked

Sorry for not updating. I couldn't think of any good pranks. I got one now though. And sorry to all the people who wanted Suabru to be pranked, but it's hard to think of a prank for him. So here's Kanato's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Kanato sat in his room with a whole cake next to him, and Teddy wrapped securely in his arms.

"Ne,Teddy." Kanato looked at the bear. "It's weird that there was a cake from Reiji in front of our room, right?" The bear didn't respond, but Kanato nodded as if it had talked to him. "But it is cake right?" Kanato set down teddy to take a bite of the cake.

As soon as Kanato bit into the cake, he had multiple thoughts. One was that the cake looked good. It's white icing with hints of violet, black sprinkles, and a teddy bear on it. Kanato was enticed the moment he saw it.

The next thought was that he had smelt Yui's blood on it. It was so thick, he had almost drooled when he saw the cake. That had been another thing to entice him.

The last thought was the taste. It had started out sweet, like her blood. But then a weird taste appeared. All of the sweetness was gone. His throat started to burn. As he swallowed it, Kanato was overwhelmed by the sudden spiciness of the cake. He looked around his room trying to find something cool. His eyes fell on a glass of milk on his dresser. He lunged foreword, and gulped it down.

* * *

Yui,Ayato,and Laito looked up as Kanato shot out of his room, tears streaked his face and flames were flying out of his mouth.

"HELP ME!" Kanato screamed, running towards them. Laito moved out of the way, and Ayato pulled Yui off to the side.

"What do you need help with Kanato-san?" Yui asked the violet haired vampire.

"Reiji left a cake for me and it burns."Kanato wimpered. Laito and Ayato snickered.

"I think Reiji is in his room." Yui said. Kanato ran off to find the second oldest Sakamaki.

Yui looked over at the Two brothers. "Stop making it so obvious you two."

"Aww. Bitch-Chan," Laito said. "It was funny though." Ayato nodded.

"Okay." Yui looked around. "But if Kanato finds out..."

* * *

Kanato stomped to his room. Reiji hadn't even sent that cake to him. Now Kanato just wanted to sit with Teddy. He opened the door to his room and stopped.

"Te...ddy?" Kanato looked around the room, but the bear was gone. "TEDDY!"

Kanato heard the quiet footsteps of someone running away. He looked out to see Ayato running with something hanging limply by his side..."TEDDY!" Kanato chased after the youngest triplet.

Laito wiped his hands as he finished placing the bear on top of Reiji's books. Yui was standing outside in case Reiji came back, though they all doubted it. As soon as Laito closed the door, they ran around the corner and looked. Reiji came a moment later and walked into his room. Then, Ayato came running down the hallway,closely followed by a fuming Kanato. He yanked open Reiji's door.

"Here!" Ayato threw the brown paper bag into Reiji's room. Kanato let out a shriek of rage and lunged into Reiji's room. It was quiet for a moment, before crashing, and screaming filled the room. The two vampires, and Yui shared a glance, before sneaking away.

* * *

Well that's all for Kanato. Poor Reiji. He got a lot of hate in this one. I don't hate him, but he's the only one that worked for this chapter. Leave a review! I love to hear what you guys think. And if you have a suggestion, pm or leave it in a review.


	4. Chapter 4:Reiji Pranked!

Hey! Sorry I didn't update. Anyways, It's April Fools! So here's a marathon of chapters. This one is for Reiji. For fans of Reiji... this will probably scare you.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ayato looked into Reiji's room and smiled. After Kanato had panicked, Reiji had left the room and hadn't come back yet. He silently crept into the room and help up a small packet. Ayato didn't know what was in it, and he didn't want to find out. Laito and Yui had found the packet and had started to laugh when he asked what was in it.

"Kanato and that bear." Ayato heard Reiji sigh in front of the door. He hurriedly poured the contents into Reiji's tea and shot under the table, just as Reiji walked in. Reiji walked over to the table and took a sip of his tea. Ayato sucked in a breath.

"It tastes sweeter than normal." Reiji muttered to himself. "Strange..." Ayato saw Reiji start to sway, and collapse into a nearby chair. The redheaded vampire started to crawl out from under the table.

"Is he-"

"Ayato..." The said vampire turned around in surprise and saw Reiji glaring at him with half closed eyes. "So...you did this. What was in that tea?"

"I don't know." Ayato shrugged and ran out of the room leaving the second oldest Sakamaki to fall unconscious.

* * *

Yui and Laito looked at Ayato as the youngest triplet burst into the room panting.

Did he see you?" Yui asked. Ayato nodded. "What did he do?"

"He's unconscious." Yui sighed with relief before looking at Ayato. "Are you going to tell Yours Truly what was in that?"

"You'll see." Laito snickered. "Bitch-Chan and I found it in Reiji's room. So something fun is going to happen." Laito walked out of the room and motioned for the other two to follow him.

* * *

The two vampires and Yui stood at the top of the staircase hiding behind the laid on the couch, his earbuds in. Judging from his pained expression, he still hadn't changed his music back.

"So what is-" Laito covered his mouth.

"Shhh. Here's what happens." Ayato was about to ask what he meant, when he heard footsteps approaching. Ayato barely caught a glance as Reiji ran down the stairs and jumped onto Shu.

"What the!" The trio saw Shu open his eyes and pale once he saw Reiji.

"Hi brother!" Reiji smiled. Shu's expression was a mix of shock fear and horror.

"What did you ca-"

"I called you brother!" Reiji exclaimed, smiling. The trio laughed at Shu's horrified expression.

"Hey!" Shu saw the three of them at the top of the staircase. "What did you do! He's _really _freaking me out."

"It's a prank." Ayato answered, struggling to keep calm.

"We found a potion and mixed it into Reiji's tea." Laito fell to the floor laughing. Yui crouched behind the banister. "But don't worry. It should wear off."

"When!" Shu shouted and flinched with fear when Reiji hugged him.

"In about three days or so." Ayato and Laito ran off, dragging Yui behind them.

Shu was left with his now loving younger brother who was hugging him.

Shu felt like crying.

* * *

For the blonde, those three days were torture. Shu had to run to find a new hiding spot everyday before his brother got up.

_Curse those two._ Shu thought as he crouched in a cupboard. _I can't even move._ Shu froze when he heard approaching footsteps.

"Just _what do you think you are doing_?" Reiji asked in an annoyed voice. Laito stood behind him.

Shu didn't answer, but Laito did.

"He was hiding from you." Reiji turned toward him.

"And why would he..." Reiji trailed off as the realization hit him. "I..." Reiji ran out of the room.

Shu climbed out of the cupboard. "What did you tell him?"

"Just about what he did." Laito answered. "That mixture caused some memory loss, so we told him. You should have seen his face." Laito walked away. Shu stood there for a moment before cautiously walking over to the couch.

Reiji wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

Well, that's the fourth one pranked. Sorry Reiji fans. For anyone wondering, here was the prank:

Reiji acted like a younger brother who absolutely adored his older boother and would follow him everywhere. The consequences? Shu gets scared, Reiji's pride is damaged, and Ayato,Yui,and Laito get a good laugh.

The next one is going to be...Subaru Sakamaki! Leave a review on your way out. If you have any ideas, let me know.


	5. Chapter 5: Subaru Pranked!

At long last... Subaru's prank! I kinda got this off a tv show I saw, but it was so funny I had to use it.

* * *

Now onto the chapter!

Subaru was walking through the empty hallway to his room. He had been walking around the garden for a while, slashing at any white roses he saw. He opened the door...and was greeted by an airhorn going off.

"What the!" Subaru jumped and looked around. Nobody was there,and nwither was the airhorn. Subaru looked around the cornor, and saw it. _That stupid airhorn._ He grapped it firmly in his hand, and chucked it out the window with all his strength.

Then, he sighed and climbed into his coffin. As soon as he was settled...an airhorn went off. Subaru jumped out of his coffin and stared at his coffin in a mix surprise and anger. He checked all over his coffin, but didn't see an airhorn. Subaru shrugged and climed back into his coffin...and the airhorn went off.

"What the hell!" Subaru shouted finally starting to crack. This time, he checked in his coffin too. He noticed a lump in his pillow, and pulled out an airhorn.

"Stupid thing." Subaru threw it out the window.

* * *

Ayato,Laito,and Yui listened as Subaru kept yelling in anger whenever he found an airhorn. They had to stiffle their laughter so they weren't found out by the raging vampire.

"This was a good idea, Bitch-Chan." Laito whispered to Yui who was covering her mouth with both hands.

"Thank you Laito-kun." Yui managed to get out. The trio fell quiet when they heard Subaru's bedroom door fall quiet and Subaru's footsteps start to get closer.

Subaru stomped down the stairs in an absolute rage. Someone had tampered with his coffin. HIS coffin. Nobody messed with his coffin. Unless they had a death wish. He turned to look in any room to find the culprit, but Kanato had been with Teddy, Shu was still trying to fix his music, and Reiji couldn't even leave his room after his accident. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ayato and Laito sitting at the table eating, and Yui over by the stove, making something.

"What are you doing?" Subaru asked.

"Eating." Ayato answered pulling an apple out of the bowl in the center of the table.

"Why are you eating wax fruit?" Ayato froze. Then, slowly he stood up...and barreled past Suabru with Laito following close behind.

"What was that abo-" Subaru stopped short when he saw the airhorn lying on the table. "HEY!" The white haired vampire ran out of the kitchen.

Once everyone was gone, Yui turned around and pulled the pot off of the stove.

"Sorry,Laito-kun." She muttered. "But, I have to prank everyone."

* * *

Well, that's chapter 5. Sorry for any spelling errors. My spellcheck is crap right now.

Explanation of the prank:

Airhorns everywhere! Then Subaru would accidentally set it off making it annoy him. Then, they put it in his coffin, so he couldn't sleep.

That's the explanation. Please leave a review on your way out.


	6. Chapter 6: Laito Pranked!

Hey! Chapter 6...and the moment you've been waiting for Laito's prank! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

The two brother's managed to evade their raging younger brother By hiding in a closet. After a while, Subaru gave up and went back to his coffin.

Laito sighed. "Hey Ayato-" his younger brother was gone. "Where is he?" Laito walked out and looked around.

"Hey Lait-" Kanato stopped short, before doubling over in laughter. "W-what are you wearing?" Kanato couldn't speak after that.

"I'm wearing my hat." Laito didn't hide his annoyance. Kanato snickered as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey Shu," The blonde on the couch opened his eyes, and did a retake. "Where's Ayato."

"..." Shu stared at his brother in shock, and contained his laughter.

"Are you going to say something?" Shu opened his mouth...and doubled over in laughter.

"What!" Laito was close to his limit.

"Y-You..." Shu couldn't speak anymore. Laito walked away growling.

* * *

At the top of the stairs, Yui and Ayato were trying to contain their laughter, and failing.

"How long is he gonna have to go through this?" Ayato asked Yui.

"Until he looks in a mirror." Ayato shrugged.

"Might take awhile then." Yui giggled.

* * *

Laito stormed through the house, but the results were the same. Reiji laughed, Subaru laughed,and Ayato was still missing.

"Laito." Kanato's voice came from behind him. Laito could still hear laughter in his youngeg brother's voice. "If you want to know, look in a mirror." And walked off.

Laito walked into the bathroom, and saw his dignity shatter in front of him. He wore hot pink eye shadow, red blush, red and pink lipstick,and purple eyeliner. His hair was pulled in pigtails with light blue ribbons. Written on his face was...

_I'm a pretty, pretty, princess!_

Laito stood there for a what seemed to be a hour, before he realized why Ayato was missing.

Ayato took off running when he saw his older brother changing at him.

* * *

That's chapter 6! **I have one last prank for the Sakamakis, but it will also be the end of April Fools. If you want to be a part of it, let me know!**

If not, leave a review on your way out.


	7. Chapter 7: Payback!

Hey guys! Here's the final chapter of April Fools!

Onto the Final Chapter!

* * *

The boys had payed her back for every prank she pulled on them. Dyed hair, spicy food, the only that hadn't payed her back was Reiji. Most likely because he didn't want to waste ingredients on her.

The brothers enjoyed the payback inflicted on the girl, but they didn't know one thing.

Yui was planning payback for them.

It had taken awhile to plan, and somehow their father had given permission, as the school nurse told her.

* * *

_"Just give me a detailed description of how they react to this." The school nurse repeated what their father said. "And if possible try to take pictures."_

_"Please tell him thank you." Yui said._

_"I will."_

* * *

Karlheinz started to laugh the moment the doors closed behind the female prankster. He couldn't remember the last time someone had pulled something like this with his sons. He could just see their faces now...

* * *

Yui nervously looked around making sure none of the Sakamakis were around to thwart her, if one caught a glimpse of the papers she was holding...

Yui shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts. There's no way they would-

"Hi M-Neko-Chan!" Yui jumped and barely managed to keep a grip on the papers. She looked at the newly arrived Mukami Kou, who was smiling curiously.

"What 'cha doing with those papers?"

"It's a revenge prank on the Sakamakis." Yui explained, holding out a paper for him to read. The blonde scanned the paper word for word before laughing. "You're cruel M-Neko Chan."

"It's the last big prank."

"I see." Kou took a few papers from her arms. "I'll hand these out to my fan club. Spread the word faster."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I want to see the look on their faces."

* * *

"Ayato!" The redhead was surprised to see a group of three girls running towards him. "Can we really go to your house?"

"What!?" Green eyes widened in shock. "W-Why would you ask-"

"This poster," the girl held out some paper that had his house and invitation printed on it along with advice to ask one of the brothers questions about the event. "It-"

"Where was it?"

"Hanging in front of the council room." Ayato ran down the hallway leaving the girls standing there.

* * *

He was the last one there.

"You saw the posters, too?" Kanato asked.

"I want to know who was the suicidal idiot that thought it was a good idea to do this."

"Think it could have been pancake?"

"She has planned some rather good pranks."

"There's no way she could plan this in such a short amount of time. And we've been planking her this whole time. How could she?"

"Regardless." Reiji walked up to the door and opened it.

All Sakamakis were hit by a torrent of cold water.

* * *

Yui and Kou smiled and High fived.

* * *

And that's the story! Sorry for the late end. I was busy. The aftermath of this prank is going to be left up to your imaginations. Let me know what you thought in reviews. Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
